OLS 2: My Way
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: This is My first OLS fic, it's hopefully going to be a JimGeneFred love triangle, Man i need to update faster, sorry for tyhe SLOW update --;; well chapter 3 is finnaly up! Yay for me! Chap 3 up
1. Default Chapter

I have regretfully, only see 2 episodes of Outlaw star *Ducks rotten vegetables.* so please excuse me if this fic absolutely sucks, but at least you can't say I didn't try! This is hopefully going to be a Jim/Gene/Fred love triangle because I haven't see one written yet! Enjoy...if you can.  
  
Chapter 1 Early morning's  
  
Gene Starwind was NOT having a good day.  
  
As well as having a huge hangover from the night before, he currently had Fred Lou, whining at him from down the phone about his debt to him AGAIN!  
  
"Look Fred I said that I'd pay you back when I make it big, emphasis on 'big' here Fred, I haven't made it yet, therefore I can't fucking pay you back yet!" Gene growled down the phone line, he could imagine Fred tugging impatiently on his ear as he considered this.  
  
"But WHEN Gene, I mean, it's been almost a year now, when are you going to pay me back? next millennia?"  
  
Gene growled again at Fred's sarcasm as he sipped his extra strong Coffee, in all truth he had no idea how to pay back Fred's debt...well there was always his *Sly* offers, but there was no way in HELL that he was going to do that, he'd have to be deaf, blind and drunk first, two out of three which would be unlikely to occur to Gene anytime soon...  
  
"Look Fred I'm coming over soon, we'll discuss it when I get there alright!" Then before Fred had a chance to answer, Gene slammed the phone back down on it's receiver. "God damned fucking Fed!" Gene cursed as he finished his coffee, just as Jim walked in, his sandy hair stuck out, and his blue eyes blinking tiredly.  
  
"Hey buddy, you want something to eat?" Jim nodded absentmindedly, before Gene turned his back to him and began making him some toast. Jim sighed smiling a goofy smile to himself as he admired Gene's backside.  
  
Gene turned back around, staring at his little buddy, he'd heard Jim sighing, and wondered why. Eventually, Gene's curiosity got the better of him. "Hey Jim are you okay?" Jim's head snapped up, his eyes locking with Gene's.  
  
"Err...I'm fine, why do you ask?" Jim asked, blushing scarlet, before he took his toast and bit into it. Gene frowned at his little partner before he answered.  
  
"It's just that, well you seem a little...distant" Jim shrugged, the blush still tainting his pale cheeks. Suddenly Gene's face broke into a grin, his hangover forgotten for the moment.  
  
"It's a girl isn't it? You've met a girl!" Gene laughed as Jim nearly choked on a sip of his orange juice, eyes wide and staring at Gene who still had that grin on his face.  
  
"So am I right then?" Gene asked as he leaned on the counter, a huge cheeky grin on his face. Jim didn't say anything as forced his huge blush down.  
  
"No..." Jim whispered, as he finished his toast quickly, before he stood, and virtually ran out of the room. Gene frowned, he wondered what all THAT was about.  
  
'Hmm I'll have to ask him when I get back from Fred's...' Gene sighed shaking his head in amusement. 'Poor Jim...' Then Gene groaned as his hangover decided to come back in full force.  
  
"Damn I desperately need some aspirin" Gene thought as he quickly searched through the cupboards in the kitchen, before he went to the bathroom.  
  
"Aspirin aspirin, Damn it where is it? I'm sure Melfina left some in here..." Gene's rummaged in the bathroom cabinet, then his eyes spotted, a little white bottle, Gene grinned grabbing it.  
  
"Aha got cha!" Gene smirked victorious as he unscrewed the bottle and looked inside...to find it was empty.  
  
Gene's face fell and he groaned again. "God damnit! Oh what the hell I'll get some on my way to Fred's!" Gene threw the empty bottle over his shoulder before he went to his room, and grabbed his coat, then he went to Jim's room.  
  
Gene knocked and tried to open the door, but Jim had locked it shut." Jim? Jim buddy are you okay in there?" There was silence for a moment, before Gene heard a shuffling sound, then the sound of the door opening, then Jim's cute little face popped out meekly.  
  
"I have to go to Fred's place to sort this debt out again, and I need to get some damned aspirin for my hangover" Gene saw Jim smile a little at that. "Listen I hopefully won't be that long, how about we go out for dinner tonight? I know it's pushing our budget a little, but what the hell, were in debt as it is"  
  
Jim nodded before hugging Gene, which took Gene by surprise. "I won't be long Jim" Gene Sid before he turned and walked out of the door. Jim smiled slightly. "Bye Aniki..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So...how was it? Was it bad? Good? Sucked ass big time? Tell me please! *Begs*  
  
G: What the Hell? What is this meant to be?  
  
Me: Honey it's only the beginning, the real action will start soon...*Evil grin*  
  
Jim: Oh boy I don't like the sound of that!  
  
Fred: Nope neither do I  
  
Me: Oh shut up Fred go and snog Gene!  
  
F: *Look's happy* Okay *Jumps on Gene*  
  
G: Ugh! What the? *Collapses on the floor with Fred's weight*  
  
Me: Erm I'd better go bye! And don't forget to R&R! Bye *waves* 


	2. Trouble with T's Can you guess what the ...

Hey me again! Here is chapter 2 of OLS 2: my way Hope you like! Man I really need to get over the writers block and work faster...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Diamonds and ruby's, I'm mad about Bentley's'  
  
'Gucci dresses and dropped off compresses,  
  
'Wine me and dine me, bring those platinum rings,  
  
'Those are a few of my favorite things..'  
  
(Favorite things- Big Brovaz)  
  
Chapter 2 Trouble with T's  
  
Fred Lou was a very patient man, but even his patience could be worn thin, by the fact that one of his favorite things was coming over, and Fred Lou only liked two things; Money and Gene Starwind.  
  
Guess which one Fred was waiting for.  
  
Fred frowned, tapping his thin, pale fingers in the desk Impatiently, waiting, and almost praying for the phone to ring, to tell of Gene's arrival. Now Fred knew even though He hadn't paid Fred back yet, Gene was a man of his word and he would come over, and Gene did seem awfully pissed at Fred.  
  
Fred Lou smiled once more; he loved it when Gene was angry with him....  
  
~*~  
  
Gene Starwind stomped through the busy traffic in the direction of Fred's place a small white bottle in one hand and a look that could chase off the most hardened of Kia pirates. Gene had so far taken four of the pills that were in the bottle, and was taking it with him in the likely conclusion, that he would need them by the time he, had finished talking to the gay merchant.  
  
The red headed outlaw finally reached the front entrance of Fred place and pressed the buzzer on the intercom. "I need to speak to Fred Lou please," Gene asked through gritted teeth. Being polite to anyone was NOT on of his strong points. "I'm sorry sir," A snobbish voice said. "Mr. Lou is busy-" Gene, had just about had enough, he slammed his fist on to the com. Hard. "I don't CARE weather Fred is taking a bloody bath or screwing his secretary, I want to see him NOW!"  
  
The voice on the other side gulped and sighed. "V...Very well..." There was a whirring noise as the front gates to Fred's place opened to let the outlaw into the grounds Gene smirked evilly and headed to the mansion, shrugging off the sluggishness that was beginning to creep through his mind, it looked like the pills were finally taking effect, Gene felt the world spinning as he struggled to stand up, then Gene collapsed in the middle of the floor the pills taking hold of Gene and throwing him into a drugged sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Jim sighed happily as he got dressed to go out to dinner with Gene. 'Today is the day definitely, I'm not going to back out this time even if Gene rejects me, and he wouldn't throw me out...would he?' Jim, who had been more than determined to tell Gene that he was gay and that he loved him, now found the beginnings of familiar feelings that were creeping in; doubt.  
  
In all honesty, Jim had no clue as how Gene would react if Jin told him he was gay, he had no idea how he'd react around him...oh yes Fred was Gay as hell, probably the most gay person on earth; but Gene only put up with it because of all the leeway Fred gave them towards the money that they owed him. Jim sighed and looked in the mirror, before pointing a finger at his reflection. "No matter what happens Jim Hawking, you are going to tell Gene or I'll eat my hair for dinner" With that Jim returned to getting dressed satisfied that he would fulfill his promise to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nag..." Gene groaned as he awoke, still groggy and still sleepily, his head still throbbing despite the pills he'd taken. He opened his eyes, which adjusted to the bright lighting in the room before he realized he was lying on a bed, fully clothed, which to Gene was a good sign. The Fred walked, or should I say half walked half sprinted in looking as though a herd of antelope had just tried to kidnap him.  
  
"Jesus, Gene! You nearly gave Bob (One of Fred's guard's) a heart attack when he came down to get you, he thought that you'd been hurt or worse killed" Fred wailed as he sat on the bed next to Gene tugging at his hear worriedly. Gene took a look at Fred worried face and burst into a fit of giggles, he sounded almost girlish; it was quite unlike Gene's normal laugh.  
  
Fred looked at Gene's dilated eyes and didn't take it as a good sign. Suddenly, Gene stopped laughing and slumped backwards, his eyes still open "Gene? Shit Gene snap, out of it!" Fred grabbed hold of Genes shoulders and shook him gently before Gene's head snapped up again, his eyes wild in slight panic. "What just happened?" Gene asked while shaking his head, his headache STILL not cured.  
  
Fred gave an offhand shrug. "I have no idea, like I said before we found you collapsed in the middle of the hallway, we thought you were dead for a second" Gene rolled his eyes and gave Fred a 'You know you can't get rid of me THAT easily' look, then shrugged. "The aspirin I took must have knocked me out" Fred turned his attention to the little white bottle, which was on the side board and examined it closely, before deciphering the faded label.  
  
"Gene, how many of these did you take?" Fred asked in a slightly panicky voice. Gene gave an off hand shrug and shook his head quickly, trying to fight off the drowsiness. "Four...I think" Gene said holding up four fingers to confirm this to Fred, who's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Gene! These aren't aspirin! There tranquilizers! You've just taken enough to knock out a horse! No wonder you collapsed!" Gene blinked and grabbed the bottle off Fred and groaned.  
  
"Great this is just great. I'm going to be out for hours...and I promised I'd take Jim out to!" Fred placed the bottle back on the table and sighed shaking his head. "Well you can go now, you could collapse at any time all you can do is wait for it to wear off, I'll call Jim and tell him what happened, I'm sure he'll understand" Gene sighed and rubbed his temple, god he felt tired...  
  
Fred stood and turned to walk out of the room, but felt his hand being tugged back, Fred turned to find Gene latching onto his hand, and noticed, with some amusement, that Gene had gone back into his *Very* strange stupor. "Gene let go of me, you need to rest..." Gene once again made a girls giggle and kept tugging on Fred's arm, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"You've...got real, pretty...eyes Fred" Fred blinked and stared at Gene in surprise, did he just say that? Fred blinked again and Gene giggled at the stony expression Fred now had plastered on his face. "Gene..." Fred sighed wondering what to do in this current situation, he never really had any experience of trying to pry someone off you who is a lot stronger and smarter than you. (Well maybe not smarter).  
  
Gene didn't say anything, and then with one last tug Fred stumbled and fell onto Gene's lap, before Fred felt a pair of warm smooth lips pressed against his. Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his head once he'd gotten over the initial shock. "Shit I have to get out of this, Gene will kill me if he remembers this" Fred then quite forcefully, broke the kiss.  
  
"Mph! Gene stop it you have to rest" Fred said backing away from the red headed outlaw slowly who looked extremely disappointed and pouted. Fred blinked again. 'Gene Starwind is POUTING at me?' Fred was now totally baffled. Gene's eyes began to droop and Gene smiled.  
  
"Okay Fred...but you...have...really...pretty...eyes...Zzzz" Then Gene Starwind slumped back onto the pillow, back in his drugged sleep. Fred sighed in relief and raked a hand through his blue hair, before he stopped and licked his lips slowly, Gene's taste still lingering there, and Fred smiled as he walked out of the bedroom door, He'd have to slip Gene tranquilizers more often...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh what does Fred have in store for poor Gene? *Snicker* I guess you'll have to R&R to find out!  
  
Gene: You knocked me out?!? @__@  
  
Me: Well sorry! But I had to make this story different you know! Sand besides I needed a reason for you to kiss Fred!  
  
Fred: *Drunk with happiness* OH GENE I LOVE YOU! *Hugs Gene who collapses on the floor*  
  
Jim: Wahh! What's gonna happen to me? *Cries*  
  
Me: *Shrugs* I don't know yet, You guys will just have to wait and see!  
  
Jim: *Depressed* yeah bye... *Sniff*  
  
G: Uh bye! *Muffled...Fred get the hell off me... 


	3. Gene hyper and phone calls DON'T mix

Hello Everyone! Yes how are you guy's? *Sees glares* uh okay I know some people are annoyed at me because I haven't updated since, um...May...well, I'm sorry! I've been so busy with College and other projects that I haven't had time for this! But I will thank all my reviewers for all there encouraging reviews *Huggels* Thank you so much!  
  
Okay! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!^_~  
  
OLS: My way part 3  
  
Jim Hawkings looked at himself critically in the mirror, before his face broke into a satisfied smile. 'Looking good Jim! I wouldn't be surprised if Gene didn't try to give me a run for HIS money...not that we have much!' Jim giggled at himself for a second before returning to his normal, mature self.  
  
'Okay enough of that, I don't think it will impress Gene very much...or will it?' Jim smiled again, just as the phone rang in the kitchen. 'It's either Ashia lost, or Gene...' With the happy smile still fixed to his face, Jim dashed to the phone and picked up the receiver. Hello this is Starwind and Hawking, Jim speaking"  
  
No reply was heard for a second and Jim thinking it might be a prank call, listened intently for a voice, then he heard a dull thump of something or someone hitting the floor, and a muffled cry of "Get OFF me!" before Jim was finally answered.  
  
"Jim? You still there? It's me Fred err...We have a BIT of a problem, Gene sort of collapsed at my place, but he's okay!" Fred added hurriedly as he heard the sandy haired teenager gasp in horror down the receiver. "He just took some tranquillisers instead of painkillers for his hangover". Jim sighed more out of relief that Gene was okay than anything else.  
  
"Do you know how long, he'll be out of it Fred?" Jim asked, not really wanting to know, because he knew no matter how many Gene had taken, Gene would be out of it fore quite a few hours yet. Fred pulled at his ear and sighed down the line. "I'm not sure, to be honest Jim, He DID take four tranquillisers, so I'm guessing he'll be out of it until at least tomorrow morning!"  
  
Jim sighed as bitter disappointment crept up on him, and blamed Gene for ruining his plans, Then Jim shook his head. It wasn't entirely Gene's fault; he was after all in a temporary coma. And Jim could never be mad at Gene for long...  
  
"Okay Fred, get your guys to look after him okay? I'll try and pick him up sometime tomorrow, Bye" then after that there was a faint click and the phone line went dead, as Jim slammed the receiver back down, nearly breaking it, and kicked the table angrily.  
  
'How come, that every time I try and tell Gene how I feel, something always gets in the way!' Jim sighed and took off his jacket before dumping it on the sofa and making a beeline for the shower, once washed and dried, he then heading to his room to sleep. 'At least I can tell Gene in my dreams...'  
  
Meanwhile Fred had sighed and put the receiver back on the phone in this time. 'He sounded pretty upset, I hope I haven't worried him too much...' Fred sighed, then stopped as he looked down; Gene had fallen asleep again, while still clutching Fred's leg the most adorably cute look on the red head's face.  
  
"You Gene Starwind are hopeless, absolutely hopeless" Fred sighed and began trying to prise Gene's arms from around his leg. After half an hour, and several bruises. Fred finally disentangled himself from the red head and sat on the floor panting. "I...need to...get him...back to bed..." Fred panted aloud before he hauled himself to his feet and just barley managed to haul Gene to his feet.  
  
"God Gene you're heavier than you look!" Fred panted dragging Gene up the stairs and back to his bedroom. After about half an hour Fred finally managed to get Gene into his bedroom and back onto his bed to rest. "God he's heavy, I'm really tired..." Fred sighed and sat on the other side of the bed opposite to Gene. "Maybe...Maybe I'll just rest here...For a while"  
  
Fred yawned and sighed before he lay on the bed and closed his eyes, within a few seconds Fred was fast asleep next to Gene. The red head, cracked open an eye sleepily, before snuggling up to Fred and wrapping an arm around the merchants waist firmly."...Night Fred..." Gene mumbled before once again falling deep into his drugged sleep.  
  
Outside the door, Bob the Bodyguard smiled in satisfaction, maybe his boss would get what he wanted after all...  
  
~*~  
  
Hooray! Finished! I'm done with this I hope you like the crappy update! ^^ Hope you enjoy this, even though it's a bit short.  
  
Jen: I'm impressed this is the 3rd story you've updated.  
  
Me: really? *Surprised*  
  
Jen: ...No :)  
  
Me: Grr...Curse me for creating you...Oh well R&R anyway? Please? Here have a cookie! You ALL know you want one! Bye! 


End file.
